peelfandomcom-20200213-history
21 June 2001
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *2001-06-21 ; Comments *This is a two hour section of a four-hour John Peel Wing Ding Sonar Spectacular in Barcelona (as trailed at the end of his show the previous night) which took place the preceding weekend. Session *None Tracklisting *''cuts in, with Radio 1 jingle for Sonar Barcelona'' *Aphex Twin: Windowlicker *''JP welcomes us to the 10th or 11th Sonar, followed by what sounds like a sudden edit to the next track'', hopefully not as broadcast.... *''unannounced segue of tracks of unknown number, will leave tracklisting as was researched by Phil's Database.....'' *Panoptica: Esquire (Panoptica) Urabon Records *?:? *''JP again, telling us how busy it is and not being able to get in to see Kid 606 and Terry Reilly'', will try and find some of TR's music to play instead. One of Plaid's dads lives in JP's village..... *Plaid: Eyen (Double Figure) Warp Records WARPCD84 *''JP with report on record shops in area'' *Dar Ful Ful: Artista Adolescente (album - El Artista Adolescente) Jabalina Musica JAB017CD *''(corny link and JP "funny thing" alert...) JP relates listening to a CD that had been sent to him by post and took to Spain with him. It was from Eric from Unfinished Sympathy, on B Core from Barcelona. Then when he arrived at Sonar, getting his ID sorted out, some guy spotted him and said he had sent him a CD did he get it, so JP chanced it and asked, are you Eric, and he was, so they became Brand New Friends.... '' *Unfinished Sympathy: Brand New Friend () B Core *''JP reads programme which claims that his set is called John Peel's Sessions, he corrects this to John Peel plays records that he likes and no-one else will.'' *''JP sets off to find Dave Tarrida playing records from the Tresor'' label. He wanders in and out of tents before finally finding the man in question. *''All around him people are throwing shapes. JP says he is throwing the shape of a fat man in his early sixties....and proceeds to tell us of his worries about people getting trampled in the rush to escape his "Peel Sessions" set the following night....'' *Dave Tarrida Live Set (snippet only) *''JP wanders around the cultural centre looking for the record fair, with pounding Dave Clarke sounding music in the background. Cuts to interview'' with Spanish guy of Barcelona record label (possibly) involved with avant garde techno. JP asks what are his four favourite records on sale, which he then buys. One of which is.... *Pascal Comelade: Like A Rolling Stone CD: Traffic D'Arbstraction G38 G3PC=4 *''JP reminisces about his days frequenting the London Speakeasy unsuccessfully chatting up an au pair girl. Now he is in another speakeasy in Barcelona, with Jeff Mills and Carl Cox.'' *Carl Cox: Unknown *''JP interviews Carl Cox'' *Carl Cox: mix *''It is now the last day and JP has at last found the Artists' Barn.'' He is agitated and talkative as it is only 30 minutes until his 'John Peel's Sessions or whatever it is that they are calling it'. He knows the first three tracks and they are all 'killers'. *'John Peel live set.' *Liverpool score against Real Madrid in the 1981 European Cup final. *Wayne Wonder & Cutty Ranks: Lambada PENTHOUSE=DSR=11248 *Stakka & Skynet: Night Lore *G 104: K.U.N.G. (EP - Cut That Shit) Pharma *Wilson Pickett: In The Midnight Hour *Silvertones: In The Midnight Hour *Ramones: I Wanna Be Sedated *Joy Division: Love Will Tear Us Apart *Clip of Kenny Dalglish scoring Liverpool's goal against Brugge in the final of the European Cup at Wembley, May 1978. *DJ Kaos: Hold Me Now *Bad Livers: Lust For Life (7 inch) Fistpuppet PUP=001 *Pepe Kalle: Roger Milla *?:unknown heavy dance track *Steeleye Span: Jigs: Paddy Clancey's Jig / Willie Clancy's Fancy *Sheena Easton: Nine To Five *DJ Vinyl Junkie: Can't Forget *Barmy Army: Sharp As A Needle *Fall: Hit The North *Culture: Lion Rock (EP - The Peel Sessions) Strange Fruit SFPS=024 *Kop Choir: You'll Never Walk Alone *Undertones: Teenage Kicks *''tape cuts out'' Files ;Name *John Peel 21-06-01.mp3 *2001-06-21.mp3 ;Length *2:00:33 ;Other *Two hours of this 4 hour show ;Available * John Peel Torrent Compilation 10 of 17 (2001) * Mooo Server Category:2001 Category:Peel shows Category:Available online Category:Peel Shows (Incomplete)